Are you lost?
by sara-chan
Summary: Heero is taking a nap on a hill when a braided boy appears


**TITLE:** **ARE YOU LOST ?**

**AUTHOR:** sara-chan

**PAIRINGS:** 1+2****

**WARNINGS:** shonen ai, one-shot

**FEEDBACK:** yes yes, please!

**DISCLAIMERS:** Gundam Wing is the only property of Sunrise and Bandai. 

And now, on to the fic!

* * *

****

ARE YOU LOST ?

Heero dropped happily onto the green grass. He felt great. Alone, on this hill, surrounded by Mother nature, he could finally relaxed. J wouldn't be happy about that, Heero was sure, but he didn't care. During his young eight years, it was the first time he had a free time for himself, a moment when he didn't need to always be the so perfect soldier. 

The wind blew softly, and brought with it a sweet smelling scent of flowers. Heero could recognize jasmine, lavender and other delicious aromas such as these. The sun was shining brightly under the artificial sky of the colony, while clouds followed ones after the others. Heero began to imagine what they could represent, something that he had never done before.

Birds were singing in the trees around him, distracting the boy from his contemplation. He listened at them with attention, soon let himself be rocked by the soft lullaby that they created. His eyes slowly closed by themselves. For the first time in his life, he felt peace in him. He would have loved to stay here longer but Heero knew J wouldn't allow him to do that. How many times had the man told him that he was an important asset for the battle happening in the colonies? Heero had never felt the weight of his name so heavy as he did now. _Heero__ Yuy. _He was beginning to despise that name.

He must have fallen asleep because he woke up at the sound of a voice calling him. 

"Hey! Do you hear me?"

Heero shuddered at this voice. How could someone yell so loudly? His/her vocal cords must function perfectly well though. That was sure. But Heero wasn't sure of his own ears, he would have been lucky if he didn't become deaf.

"Hey! Oooooh hey!" the voice yelled again.

Sigh. Going back to sleep was impossible now. Heero opened his eyes and saw a shadow bend over him. Since he was lying down on the ground, Heero had an upside-down view, but that didn't bother him. He was rather interested in the shadow of whom had disturbed his peaceful nap. 

Heero could only see a dark silhouette. But he recognized it be a child of the same age of his own. He or she had a long braid which was hanging over his/her shoulder, and since the child was leaning forward, it was swinging back and forth. Heero immediately thought he was facing a girl. He kept on staring at the child without noticing he had not answered her. 

"Now that you're awake, could you hand me my ball. Oh nooooooo! I'm sure Ben and Harry are gonna kill me! Hurry up, will ya?"

Heero blinked, then sat up. He looked around him, and found the ball on his left, near his hand. He took it and made it swing from one hand to the other. He looked before him and finally saw the child clearly. 

He saw a pretty face with round pinkish cheeks. Chestnut-brown long hair with gold strands was braided, and when the wind would blow too strongly, some strands would fall in the child's face. But the most captivating feature of the boy was his violet eyes. His eyes looked like amethyst pearls. Heero had never seen eyes of that colour. They were… gorgeous. 

A bark drew him out of his staring. Heero turned around and saw a dog with a shiny brown coat standing near the longhaired boy. It was swinging its tail happily, brown eyes shining brightly at the sight of the ball. Heero stared dumbfounded at the strange picture those two made. He quickly shook his head, then handed the ball back to the violet-eyed boy.

"Thank youuu!" the braided boy shouted with a grin. 

Heero shrugged, but sent a death glare to the puppy, which had decided that his lap could be used as a pillow. The longhaired boy laughed. 

"Cutie! Come here!" he said.

The puppy heard his young master and immediately ran toward him. It jumped around him, making the boy laughed again. Heero found the sound –his laugh- nice. Well, it wasn't like he had heard a lot of laughs in his life. He tried to picture J laughing. He shuddered. Too scary.   

"Are you lost?" the boy asked to him as he stopped playing with his dog.

Heero felt like he could drown in those amethyst eyes. It was like something in him was linked to the child. Heero didn't know why, but he wanted to tell him the truth, as if he could trust this boy, as if he knew he could understand him. Though it was strange because they didn't know each other.

"I have always been lost," Heero answered while looking sadly at the sky.

"DUO?!! What are you doing?" two young voices yelled from above the hill. 

The braided boy waved at his friends, then looked back at Heero, and _smiled_ at him. But his smile was different from other people's smile, Heero could tell. It was honest and genuine. The Japanese boy could feel his heart warm while a peaceful feeling settled in him. 

"You are never lost if you aren't alone. That's what Father Maxwell had always told me."

And with these words, the longhaired boy left with his brown puppy close tailing behind him. 

Heero's blue eyes followed the two silhouettes until he couldn't see them anymore. Then, he lay back down on the grass and stayed immobile, gazing at the sky with on his lips, the first smile he had ever had in his life.

~*~

[7 years later: AC 195]

"Heero! You've done wonderfully!" Quatre congratulated him, Trowa and Wufei not far behind the Arabian pilot. 

The pilot 01 accepted his friends' compliments without an ounce of emotion. Since his victorious landing on Earth with Wing, every person he met, Relena, Noin, Sally, and even the crowd, wanted to congratulate him, the hero who had saved Earth and the colonies. 

"You must be tired," Relena smiled. "You can come with me to Sank. I have a room ready for you."

The Japanese young man bowed respectfully to her. "Sorry, but someone is waiting for me." 

With these words, he left them without any more explanation. 

~*~

The cab dropped him in front of a high building. He took the elevator and pressed floor 8. When the lift stopped, he got out and went to his right. When he found room 201, he took out of his pocket a key and opened the door. After closing it behind him, he silently entered the living room. His cobalt eyes stared at the silhouette whom was leaning against the glazed window. In three strides, Heero was behind him. His strong arms surrounded the oh-so familiar waist, and then Heero sighed contently. 

"I'm not lost anymore."

Two amethyst eyes full of love and tenderness met his owns against the glass window.     

END

* * *

_Hope you liked it ^_^_

_Sara-chan_         


End file.
